Truth be Told
by Ellenarnia
Summary: A little imaginative Fiction I thought of after seeing the trailer for Series 3 Episode 11


**This is just a little thing that will probably be rubbish but the idea came to me when I saw the trailer for Series 3 episode 11. Just a little thought. I know the title's rubbish. **

Truth be Told

The yellowness of her eyes shocked him. He had first seen it in Tom, and now in this woman who he had only happened upon. When Rebecca had called him, she had insisted it was nothing except an allergic reaction, so he didn't press the matter with her. Their conversation had been short. He couldn't think of anything to say to her. The first subject that always came to light, for him, was her work but he knew she never liked to talk about it, ever since her evidence about werewolves had been pushed aside without a second glance.

He stumbled back from the woman. His fear was clear to see. He kept backing away from her not looking where he was going, consequently he fell over a tree root. He was at her mercy. Her mouth was set in a growl, her teeth were black, her eyes were still that bright yellow colour, and black veins stood proud upon her neck and her face.

She went down to a kneeling position at his side

"What do you know?" the snarling words escaped from between her teeth

"A-bout wha-what?"

Another growl came from her.

"Who are you then? You smell of the human world."

He sat and stared at her in silence. The Human World? He had worked out that she was not human but what world she had come from was a mystery to him.

The sound of voices interrupted his train of thought. Jana, Rhydian, Tom, Shannon and Rebecca had come through the woods. The woman stepped back from him her eyes returning to normal, the veins vanishing, her teeth returning to their natural, human, white colour.

"Mr Jefferies, we can explain Sir." Rhydian appealed to him

He gathered himself up from the ground with Rebecca's help. He clung to her hand tightly. She knew that he was still scared with how tight his grip was.

"What exactly is going on?" he tried to add a hint of authority but the shake in his voice took it away

There was a hint of awkwardness, which made it even harder to formulate some sort of lie. He looked at each person in turn. When his gaze finally settled on Rebecca he managed to formulate something to say to her.

"When I saw it in Tom, you said that it was an allergic reaction and unless, by extreme coincidence, that this woman shares that allergy, I can't believe what you've told me."

"In Tom it was an allergic reaction. Tom got hold of one the chemical's at my lab and somehow it got into his system, and caused him to behave like he did."

She had kept her eyes to the floor the whole time, she had spoken.

"The chemicals would have killed him. Just tell me the truth!" he shouted at her with a barely controlled rage.

She flinched at his tone, and turned away from him, looking hurt.

He turned to the others for an explanation but all he got was a wall of silence. Shannon finally spoke up.

"What you saw Sir," she paused for a moment "was part of a Hallowe'en costume."

The others nodded in agreement adding their supportive remarks such as,

"None of its real Sir."

"Just some Hallowe'en fun."

The group once again descended into silence waiting for the reaction.

"I said tell me the truth, not add more lies to the ones you've already told." His voice was deadly serious "I have followed you most of the day, and found a great deal more than I thought I would, but what I saw has left me with evidence that I couldn't believe. I am asking you now to tell me the truth, or I will go to your parents and ask them."

"No don't do that, Sir."

"Then tell me what's going on!"

Silence, again. After what seemed like an eternity, Jana took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Can you keep a secret, Sir?"

Rhydian had grabbed her shoulder.

"I trust him Rhydian, we can't keep lying to him. It isn't right."

"Fine." He released her shoulder and Jana took a step towards Mr Jefferies

"Promise me you won't get scared, and scream Sir?"

A thought flitted through his mind, asking what he had to be scared of, but he dispelled the thought and briefly nodded.

"Maybe you better hold Dr Whitewood's hand again, Sir."

He looked to his right, where Rebecca was standing. She simply walked forward and took his hand in hers. Then she smiled at him. It was the first genuine smile he had seen from her in a long time. What he saw next made him scared but he managed to refrain from screaming. His hand only gripped harder to Rebecca's. He looked on in astonishment as he watched Rhydian, also, change from a human to a wolf in front of him.

* * *

><p>Later on, Tim sat on his sofa, watching Rebecca as she made a cup of tea for them both. She returned from his kitchen and placed his tea down on the table and sat next to him.<p>

"Thank You." He whispered

"It's only a cup of a tea." She stated shrugging her shoulders

"You know that's not what I meant." His reply was quick

The pair were silent for a moment

"It seems I owe you an apology. You were right about the werewolves."

She looked up at him sharply, placing her tea on the table.

"There not werewolves, Tim, there Wolfblood's."

"I still owe you an apology. You were right and I was wrong." He admitted

"I thought I was wrong for a while too, and you don't need to apologise."

He stared at her for a moment, not wanting to break the contact he felt they had by talking, he took her hand from where it rested in her lap, and raised it to his lips. The movement surprised her and she turned to look at him, but didn't pull her hand away from his grip. He cupped her cheek and briefly brushed his lips with hers. He heard her inhale sharply but silenced her by kissing her again. It was chaste and brief but to him it was everything he felt for her and more. She pulled away briefly to look into his eyes.

"I love you." Tim whispered quietly into the space between them

By way of answer she pressed her lips back to his.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate your thoughts and if you want more from these two. **


End file.
